The object of the present invention is a disc brake for vehicles, particularly motor vehicles.
Brakes in general, and disc brakes in particular, are able to slow down and/or stop the vehicle by converting the kinetic energy thereof into thermal energy by means of friction phenomena between disc and pads. For this reason, in order to maintain the efficacy of the same brakes, it is important that disc and pads are not overheated. Therefore, it is important to achieve an efficient dispersion of heat in the environment.
In this regard, brake discs are known to comprise a pair of plates being put in a side-by-side relationship which, in turn, comprise outer friction surfaces and inner ventilation ducts.
The plates are typically mutually coupled by connecting members, which can be pillars or tongues. The shape of such connecting members dictates the shape of the disc ventilation ducts.
Such discs are not free from drawbacks, while being widely appreciated.
In fact, it has been noted that the venting of the disc which is obtained with the duct of the known type is not optimized, and that the resulting dispersion of heat is not entirely efficient.